Poemas e Desejos
by Marianinha Rosinha
Summary: Sakura Haruno ainda espera por Sasuke. No decimo oitavo aniversário de Sasuke ela decide oferecer-lhe algo mais que lágrimas. É neste dia que o desejo do seu regresso se concretizasse porem, naquele momento tudo parecia muito negro.


Poemas e desejos

Sakura POV

Acordei, já era dia. Agarrei no meu telemóvel e fui ver que dia era hoje: 23 de Julho. Sorri.

- Parabéns Sasuke- kun, já tens 18 anos! – Depois de ter dito isto, uma lágrima escorreu-me do olho esquerdo, depois de me lembrar de há quanto tempo é que já não o via. – Vá lá Sakura não chores! É um dia especial, tens de ser forte!

Vesti-me e saí em direção à floricultura da Ino, comprar flores.

- Bom dia, Sakura testuda!

- Bom dia Ino porca!

- Vieste para comprar o mesmo de sempre?

- Sim.

Agarrei no ramo de flores e voltei para casa a correr. Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Entrei no mesmo e fechei a porta muito devagarinho, para evitar de fazer barulho, não é que eu partilha-se o quarto com a minha irmã Kanade, até que mudei de casa, mas para mim aquele lugar é sagrado, porque é lá que eu rezo pelo Sasuke, choro por ele e "falo" com ele, isto é falo com ele sem ele estar ali, como se ele estivesse ali e na realidade não está, percebes? Não consigo explicar!

Fui em direção ao armário e lá estava um pequeno oratório feito por mim em homenagem ao Sasuke. No dia do seu aniversário dirijo-me sempre lá para lhe dar os parabéns, rezar por ele e dar os seus presentes: flores, lágrimas, palavras carinhosas e este ano para ser mais especial, poemas. Poemas que pretendem transmitir as saudades e amor que sinto.

Dentro do oratório estão várias fotografias dele, que consegui tirar sem que ele percebe-se, esse foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

Comecei por rezar uma pequena oração que inventei, depois entreguei as flores junto das fotografias e depois comecei a ler os poemas:

1º Poema:

"Time 7, a equipa onde nos voltamos a encontrar

Ao longo dos anos vi-te crescer, progredir, travar amizades

e lutares pelos teus sonhos

também foi nessa equipa que fortalecemos a nossa amizade

A nossa amizade é como uma árvore:

Forte e está sempre a crescer

Mesmo quando as folhas caem, este sentimento ainda vive

Quando as folhas crescem este sentimento fortalece

Assim tudo fica perfeito

Mas tu tens um defeito

Ignoras-me quando te digo "olá"

Quando te mando mensagens tu não respondes…

Não sei o que dizer mais para que tu voltes a falar comigo.

Talvez não diga nada e ficamos assim

Talvez tenha de esperar até ao dia em te fartes de estar em silêncio

Talvez esse dia nunca chegue

Talvez nunca te lembres de que "somo" amigos

Talvez tenha de esperar um dia

Uma semana

Um ano

Uma década

Um século

Ou talvez, talvez, tenha de esperar uma vida

A minha vida sempre foi dedicada a ti

Vivo por ti

Vivo para ti, mas nem isso consegues perceber

Nem a minha voz a chamar por ti, tu ouves

Nem as minhas lágrimas, tu sentes

Nem o meu coração sangrar, tu vês

Eu sou o anjo negro e triste que chora por ti

Não posso esperar que me correspondas ao amor que sinto por ti

Porque não mereço sofrer mais por ti

Tenho que ser feliz sem que tu me correspondas

Sou adolescente e tu também

Temos de viver cada dia como se fosse o último

É isto que eu vou fazer sem olhar para trás

Sem olhar para o passado

Sem olhar para ti."

Voltei a chorar quando acabei de ler este poema como se me tivessem espetado uma faca nas costas. Quando me acalmei, fui ler o segundo poema:

"A vida

Tu dizes que a vida é dura

Eu respondo que nós é que a fazemos assim

Tu viras-me as costas e vais-te embora

Eu, eu fico sozinha

Sinto-me como uma flor abandonada no jardim

Num jardim sem vida, sem alegria, preciso de ti para voltar a sorrir

Olho para o céu em busca de luz

Mas tudo o que encontro é o céu escuro e cheio de aves só em esqueleto

Tenho medo de estar sozinha

Tenho medo de ser devorada pelas aves

Tenho medo de ser derrotada na luta contra a sobrevivência

Hoje faz um ano que me abandonas-te

Hoje o tempo está mau

Provavelmente vai haver uma tempestade

Também tenho medo disso.

Estou confusa

Não sei se quero ou não sair daqui

Por um lado quero ir embora porque tenho medo de aqui estar

Por outro gosto de aqui estar, porque foi aqui que tu me deixaste

Este lugar é mágico, porque tem muitos momentos guardados e gravados.

O vento acabou de me separar do meu caule.

Estou prestes a deixar este mundo

Estas são as minhas últimas palavras, por isso digo

Amo-te

Nunca te esqueças disso."

Voltei a chorar depois de ler o último poema, mas chorei com mais intensidade. Tal foi a força com que chorei desta vez, que quase jurei que iria desmaiar. Fiquei uma hora a chorar, abraçada a uma almofada amarela com folhos brancos, essa era minha almofada preferida, porque já a tenho desde pequena e foi através dela que conheci o Sasuke.

- **Flashback - **

_- Sakura, hoje vamos comprar uma almofada para finalizar a decoração do teu quartinho, está bem? – Perguntou a minha mãe, sorridente._

_- SIMMMMMMMMMMM! – Gritei cheia de entusiasmo. Eu adorava fazer compras, especialmente quando íamos comprar coisas para mim._

_Chegámos à loja, e ficámos do lado de fora a olhar para a montra. Lá estavam algumas almofadas. A minha cor preferida era o amarelo._

_Depois de estar a olhar para as almofadas, apontei para a almofada amarela:_

_- Quero aquela mamã!_

_Quando disse aquela que queria, vi refletido no vidro da montra a imagem de uma rapaz que aparentava ter a minha idade. Curiosa olhei para trás. Ele era tão fofinho! Cabelos negros espetados, olhos cor de carvão e pele muito pálida. Um deus!_

_Para minha surpresa, a mãe dele veio cumprimentar a minha:_

_- Olá, Kaede, tudo bem? – Perguntou a mãe do rapaz._

_- Sim e tu Mykoto? _

_- Também, então como vai a vida?_

_- Vai normal, e a tua?_

_- Também, sabes eu só tenho homens lá em casa._

_- Pois é, onde está o teu filho mais novo?_

_- Estou aqui! – Respondeu dando um pulo para que o pudessem ver._

_- Oh, é tão querido! Qual é a receita para fazer filhos bonitos?_

_- E qual é a receita para fazer filhas bonitas? – Disse a Senhora Mykoto, enquanto olhava para mim com um lindo sorriso._

_- Não faço a mínima ideia, pergunte ao meu marido! – Responderam as duas em coro. Coisas de mães, elas pensam que falar destas coisas é divertido._

_As nossas mães fizeram com que nós fossemos brincar enquanto elas conversavam, sobre coisas de adultos._

_- Então, como te chamas? – Perguntei ao rapaz._

_- Sasuke Uchiha. E tu?_

_- S- Sakura Haruno._

_- Tens alguma irmã chamada Kanade Haruno?_

_- Sim, porquê?_

_- É que o meu irmão, Itachi, namora com ela, e nunca pára de falar dela lá em casa, que seca._

_Estivemos algum tempo a conversar sobre os nossos irmãos, contámos algumas coisas engraçadas que nos aconteceram e até estivemos a sorrir um para o outro. Mais tarde despedimo-nos e fomos para casa. Desde esse dia, comecei a amar o Sasuke Uchiha._

**Fim do - Flashback -**

- Bons velhos tempos. – Sussurrei para que só eu pudesse ouvir.

Olhei uma última vez para o oratório, e fui deitar-me. Era muito cedo eu sei (eram 10 horas da manhã), mas tinha que descansar a cabeça. Adormeci depressa, com uma lágrima solitária a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

POV Sasuke

- PARABÉNS SASUKE-KUN! MEU FOFINHO! – gritava a Karin, enquanto saltava para o meu pescoço.

- Parabéns Sasuke! – disse o Jugo, de forma calma e feliz. Haja alguém normal nesta equipa, porra.

Estamos a caminho de Konoha, porque quero voltar para casa. Já cumpri com a minha vingança e quero tentar, pelo menos, ser feliz junto das pessoas que me marcaram na vida. Tenho saudades de uma pessoa em especial: Sakura Haruno. Essa rapariga marcou-me muito na vida parece que ela sempre me compreendeu mas como tinha receio disso, afastava-me. Mas agora estou arrependido de ter reagido assim. Estou sempre a pensar nela. E isso faz me sentir bem, porque eu descobri, à pouco tempo, que estou apaixonado por ela mas não sei se ela continua a amar-me, mas estou prestes a descobrir isso. Acabei de entrar na minha vila natal.

- Onde vamos, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou a Karin, abraçando o meu braço esquerdo.

- EU vou VISITAR uma pessoa ESPECIAL, e VOCÊS ficam AQUI à minha ESPERA!

- Credo! – Protestou o Suigetsu.

Também já tinha saudades de passear por estas ruas, ainda consigo sentir o cheiro do pão da padaria do senhor Matias e também já tinha saudades de ver a varanda da casa da Sakura. Vou subir para a varanda dela, talvez ela esteja no quarto.

Que estranho, ela não está aqui e as coisas dela também não.

Ouvi um barulho vindo de baixo, era a porta de entrada que tinha sido aberta pela mãe dela:

- Sasuke, és tu?

- Sim, sou eu senhora Kaede, a Sakura está?

- Não, ela mudou de casa, ela quis começar a viver sozinha, nunca cheguei a perceber porquê.

- Onde é que ela mora agora?

- Mora numa vivenda com o número 77, na rua Vento Seco.

- Ok, muito obrigado.

E saí a correr até á morada indicada na minha mente e rapidamente cheguei ao meu destino. O portão estava fechado, por isso saltei por cima, fazendo um salto acrobático no ar. Quando assentei os pés no chão, corri em direção a uma janela aberta que já tinha avistado. Entrei dentro da casa e vi que o local estava muito limpo e arrumado, supostamente seria a sala. Saí da sala em direção às escadas. Subia as escadas num abrir e piscar de olhos, mas a tarefa de procurar a Sakura ficou mais complicada: não vou exagerar mas havia milhentas portas no andar de cima. Mas o que me chamou a atenção é que estava apenas uma porta fechada e as outras abertas. Sorri e segui em direção ao quarto que tinha a porta fechada.

Pus a mão na maçaneta e abri a porta devagarinho e deparei-me com a Sakura deitada na cama e com o armário aberto, o que me chamou a atenção.

Primeiro fui ver o conteúdo do armário, estavam fotos minhas de quando eu tinha 13 anos, bons velhos tempos. Não sei quando ela tirou estas fotografias mas deixou-me um bocadinho, mas só um bocadinho, feliz. Vi uns poemas e decidi lê-los, ambos bonitos mas demonstravam o que eu mais temia: tristeza, tristeza e mais tristeza. Ao lado do armário estava uma almofada amarela, estava húmida, espero que não tenha estado a chorar, não gosto de a ver chorar, parte-me o coração. Sentei-me na borda da cama ao lado dela. A janela estava aberta o que deixava entrar uma brisa suave que lhe fazia esvoaçar os seus finos fios de cabelo. A janela também deixava entrar no quarto uma claridade suave, que iluminava a cara da princesa que ali dormia. Ela era um anjo quando dormia, não é que fosse feia quando estivesse acordada mas quando dormia também era bonita, pura e inocente.

Não resisti à tentação de acaricia-la. A pele dela era suave, mas quando coloquei a minha mão na bochecha dela, a sua expressão mudou de pura para assustada e abriu os olhos de súbdito e observei os seus olhos. Ah, continuam verdes, brilhantes e curiosos talvez mais que antes.

POV Sakura

Acordei com um peso suportável na minha bochecha. Acordei de repente, talvez fosse um ladrão ou um ninja inimigo. Para minha surpresa não era um ladrão ou um inimigo, era:

- Sasuke-kun?

- Sim, sou eu Sakura. – Respondeu com uma voz meiga e no final deu um sorriso dócil e meigo.

Levantei-me lentamente e dirigi a minha mão em direção ao seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, estava quente, mas é bom sentir isso. Desci a mão até ao pescoço, também estava quente, mas de repente ele tirou a minha mão do seu pescoço e colocou-a sobre o seu peito, mantendo a sua mão sobre a minha:

- Sentes o meu coração bater?

-…

- Sentes Sakura, o meu coração bater por…ti?

- Po-por m-mim?

- Sim. Há algum tempo que o meu coração começou a bater assim, louco por ti, ansioso que fosse sentido por ti. Quando penso em ti, sinto-me bem porque tu és o meu porto de abrigo. – Fez uma breve pausa ao ver que tinha começado a chorar. Com a outra mão livre, colocou-a na minha bochecha, a fazer festinhas com as costas da mão. – Tu significas tudo para mim, és o ar que respiro, a lua que me ilumina de noite, o sol que me ilumina de dia, brilhas mais que as estrelas, elas deviam ter vergonha daquilo que são, por não serem nada comparadas a ti, por serem apenas um grão de areia comparadas a uma rosa, és a única pessoa que me compreende, que me vê como pessoa não como monstro, tu és aquela que eu sempre levei no meu coração, na minha mente, na minha vida. És aquela que eu quero sempre ao meu lado, és aquela que eu quero namorar, és aquela com quem eu quero casar, ter filhos, vê-los crescer, ter netos a correr de um lado para o outro, e é ao teu lado que eu quero morrer. E quero ver-te noutra vida, quero estar contigo em todas as vidas que se iram seguir, não quero estar longe de ti, quero-te sempre ao meu lado para te poder sentir e proteger, quero que a minha flor esteja sã e salva e acima de tudo, feliz. Amo-te minha flor, nunca te esqueças disso. – Não aguentei e comecei a chorar com mais intensidade e abracei-o com força e ele retribuiu o abraço da mesma maneira.

- Sakura.

- Sim?

- Tenho uma dúvida.

- Diz.

- Tu ainda me amas?

Mostrei-lhe o meu sorriso mais sincero e respondi:

- Sim, muito, Sasuke-kun!

Ele encostou a sua testa à minha, os nossos narizes roçaram e os nossos lábios uniram-se, primeiro começando com um encostar de lábios e foi intensificando-se até se tornar num beijo cheio de paixão.

- Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun! – E depositei mais um beijo nos seus lábios.

- Obrigado, minha flor! – E depositou um selinho nos meus lábios.

Ele encostou mais uma vez a testa na minha e começou a falar:

- O que te deu na tola para me tirares fotografias, às escondidas?

- Eu era uma adolescente maluca, sabia lá eu o que fazia.

- Sakura, sabias que mentir é feio? – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim, sabia papá!

- Ai eu sou "papá"? – Disse isto, enquanto me empurrava para trás, acabando, por fim, me deitar de novo.

- Sim, papá! Hihihi!

Depois de ter acabado de falar ele começou a fazer-me cócegas.

POV Sasuke

Ela ria, gritava, pedia para parar, mas eu fazia o contrário: intensificava cada vez mais, até que ela inclinou mais a cabeça para trás e bateu com ela, com força, na parede.

- Ai! Dói muito! – Gritava enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça. E logo de seguida começou a chorar.

- Sakura! Estás bem, minha flor? Magoaste-te muito? Estás a sangrar?

- Calma, eu estou bem, magoei-me sim mas não estou a sangrar.

- Desculpa, foi por minha causa que bates-te a cabeça, desculpa.

- Oh a culpa não foi tua, eu é que não devia ter inclinado tanto a cabeça para trás, não te sintas culpado, não hoje nem nunca, ok?

- Ok.

- Temos de comemorar o teu aniversário.

- Porquê?

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? Vou tomar banho, comer que estou a morrer de fome e como vou precisar do meu quarto – Sentou-se no meu colo e disse. – Podes esperar na sala, meu diabinho?

Sorri com muita malícia.

- Claro meu anjinho. – E apalpei-lhe o bumbum redondo.

POV Sakura

Dei-lhe um beijinho doce, depois fui à minha mesinha de cabeceira buscar a minha roupa íntima vermelha com renda branca e depois esperei que ele saísse e só depois fui tomar um duche um tanto perlongado. Depois dos 45 minutos de relaxamento, sequei o meu corpo, saí da casa de banho e dirigi-me ao armário, já aberto, escolher a roupa ideal. Estava a ser complicado, mas consegui escolher o que iria vestir, uma T – shirt branca com um casaquinho azul-escuro com mangas até ao cotovelo e quanto ao seu comprimento vai um pouco abaixo do peito, depois uns calções curtos, uns 10 centímetros acima do joelho e depois umas botas de cano baixo da timberland num tom amarelo-torrado clarinho.

Desci as escadas e vi o meu diabo sentado a ver televisão. Estava num canal de política, que falta de gosto. Como eu odeio política, agarrei no comando e desliguei a Tv. Ah, paz e sossego, finalmente, já não posso ver homens engravatados a discutir o que é melhor para o país, quando querem fazer, simplesmente o contrário, FAZEM MAL, MUITO MAL AO NOSSO PAÍS!

- Então? Era agora que o primeiro - ministro ia oferecer porrada ao portas! - Protestou o meu homem!

- Quero lá saber, depois dá a repetição no telejornal, anda passear!

Não sei como mas num abrir e fechar de olhos, o Sasuke já estava ao pé da porta, pronto para sair.

- Vais ficar aí o dia todo, princesa?

- Não. – Dito isto, apalpei o pauzão dele! É mesmo gigante!

Eu e o meu fofinho íamos de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Konoha, até encontramos os nossos amigos.

- Olá! – Disseram todos.

- Olá! - Respondemos os dois em coro.

Lá estavam alguns casais:

A Temari no colo do Shikamaru a sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa desparvada ao ouvido, a Ino deitada em cima do Sai a dar-lhe beijos com muita saliva (ka nojo!), a Tenten envolvida pelos braços do Neji enquanto este lhe dava beijos na testa, o Naruto a apertar a Hinata num abraço de urso e o Gaara de mãos dadas com a Matsuri, talvez o casal mais normal daqueles que ali estavam presentes, para além do Neji e da Tenten e de mim e o Sasuke-kun.

Estivemos todos juntos até altas horas, a divertirmo-nos.

- Temos de ir embora, Sakura.

- Porquê?

- Porque quero estar a sós contigo.

- Ah… Pessoal, eu e o Sasuke temos de ir embora, por isso, cião.

- Brinquem muito! – Gritou a Ino e a Temari.

Que confusão, nunca pensei que tivesse tanta roupa vestida! Sim, eu e o Sasuke, fizemos amor, foi a minha primeira vez! Mas não consigo dormir com esta excitação toda, talvez ele esteja acordado.

- Sasuke-kun, estás acordado?

Minutos depois….

- Agora estou, o que foi?

- Não consigo dormir.

- Tenta dormir. – Disse, já se virando para o outro lado.

- Mas eu já tentei.

- Tenta outra vez.

- Não consigo.

- Tenta outra vez.

- Mas…

- TENTA OUTRA VEZ, CARAMBA!

Comecei a chorar, ele nunca tinha sido bruto comigo, isso assustou-me.

POV Sasuke

Ouvi-a chorar. Desta vez fui o culpado.

- Desculpa flor. – Disse virando-a para mim.

- Eu não tenho culpa de não conseguir dormir.

- Eu sei que não, desculpa.

Ela sorriu para mim, e eu retribui, mas algo chamou-me a atenção, os seios dela estavam destapados e eram lindos. Sorri maliciosamente.

- Sasuke- kun, estás a olhar para onde? AH SEU MALUCO, COMO TE ATREVES A OLHAR PARA AS MINHAS GÉMEAS?

- Estás preparada para o segundo round?

- Hihiihi, sim, estou mais que preparada papá!

- O papá vai começar!

E foi assim que possui a minha flor pela segunda vez numa noite.

Owari.

Se gostas-te comenta se não gostas-te comenta também.

Bjs


End file.
